harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka)
Harry Potter i Czara Ognia - czwarty tom serii o Harrym Potterze autorstwa J. K. Rowling. Akcja tomu dzieje się w latach 1994 - 1995. Dom Riddle'ów Lord Voldemort, wraz ze swoim sługą Glizdogonem, przybywa do domu należącego niedyś do rodziny Riddle'ów położonego w Little Hangleton. Tam układają plan dotyczący zamordowania Harry'ego Pottera, co ma pomóc Voldemortowi w odzyskaniu jego dawnej mocy. Jest także mowa o wiernym słudze Czarnego Pana, który wkrótce ma znaleźć się w Hogwarcie. Blizna Harry budzi się z przerażającego snu. Jego blizna pulsuje okropnym bólem. Próbuje sobie przypomnieć o czym śnił, a z pamięci wyłania się obraz mrocznego pokoju, węża leżącego przed kominkiem oraz Glizdogona i Lorda Voldemorta planujących morderstwo. Harry zastanawia się czy powinien komuś powiedzieć o problemach z blizną, ponieważ gdy bolała go ostatnim razem, Voldemort wdarł się do Hogwartu. Ostatecznie postanawia napisać do Syriusza i zejść na śniadanie. Zaproszenie W trakcie śniadania wuj Vernon otrzymuje list, w którym Weasleyowie oferują zabranie Harry'ego na finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu oraz ugoszczenie go przez resztę wakacji. Po długim namyśle i użyciu przez Harry'ego odpowiednich argumentów, wuj zgadza się na jego wyjazd. W swoim pokoju Harry zastaje Świstoświnkę, sowę Rona, z listem, w którym jego przyjaciel pisze, że zabiorą Harry'ego od Dursleyów następnego dnia o piątej, bez względu na okoliczności. Młody czarodziej pośpiesznie odpisuje koledze, wysyła list do Syriusza i zaczyna się pakować. Do Nory! Następnego dnia, Harry już od rana oczekuje na przybycie gości. Kiedy mija piąta, a nikt się nie pojawia, zaczyna się coraz bardziej niepokoić. Nagle z salonu dochodzi go wrzask wuja Vernona. Okazuje się, że Weasleyowie postanowili zabrać Harry'ego używając sieci Fiuu, a problem polega na tym, że Dursleyowie zamurowali szyb kominowy i przybysze nie mogą się stamtąd wydostać. Pan Weasley używa jednak zaklęcia by usunąć przeszkodę i po chwili wyłania się z kominka wraz z Ronem, Fredem i Georgem. Bliźniacy idą zabrać kufer Harry'ego, a pan Weasley stara się podtrzymać konwersację z jego wujostwem. Kiedy Fred ma już opuścić Privet Drive 4, z kieszeni wypada mu torebka z cukierkami. Chłopcy pośpiesznie zbierają słodycze i pierwszy z bliźniaków wyrusza do Nory. Za nim idą następni, aż w salonie zostają już tylko Harry i pan Weasley. Harry jest już jedną nogą w kominku, gdy słyszy za sobą okropne rzężenie. Okazuje się, że to Dudley zjadł jednego z cukierków Freda, co spowodowało, że jego język znacznie się wydłużył. Pan Weasley zapewnia Harry'ego, że doprowadzi wszystko do porządku i każe mu wyruszyć do Nory. Chłopiec zostawia go więc wymachującego różdżką, wraz z ciotką Petunią zasłaniającą Dudleya własnym ciałem i wujem Vernonem ciskającym w czarodzieja porcelanowymi figurkami. Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów Dotarłszy do Nory, Harry spotyka pozostałych członków rodziny Weasleyów i Hermionę, która również ma spędzić tam resztę wakacji. Podczas kolacji Percy, który pracuje teraz w Ministerstwie Magii, napomyka o tajemniczym wydarzeniu mającym mieć miejsce zaraz po zakończeniu mistrzostw świata w quidditchu. Wszyscy są bardzo podekscytowani zbliżającym się meczem. Świstoklik Z samego rana czarodzieje wyruszają na wzgórze Stoatshead. Stamtąd przeniosą się świstoklikiem na wrzosowisko, gdzie odbędzie się finałowy mecz. Po drodze spotykają Amosa Diggoy'ego, pracownika Urzędku Kontroli nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami, oraz jego syna, Cedrika. Bagman i Crouch Po wylądowaniu na zamglonym wrzosowisku, czarodzieje wyruszają by odszukać zarezerwowane dla nich miejsce na kempingu. Po rozbiciu namiotów, Harry, Hermiona i Ron idą przynieść trochę wody. Po drodze spotykają wielu znajomych, a po powrocie poznają Ludona Bagmana, dyrektora Departamentu Magicznych Gier i Sportów. Fred i George zakładają się z nim, że mecz wygra Irlandia, ale to Krum, szukający Bułgarów, złapie znicza. Chwilę później pojawia się także pan Crouch, szef Percy'ego i po raz kolejny wywiązuje się rozmowa o tajemniczych wydarzeniach, która mają mieć miejsce w Hogwarcie. Kiedy odchodzi, wszyscy zaopatrują się w pamiątki, a gdy rozlega się dźwięk gongu - udają się na stadion. Finał mistrzostw świata w quidditchu Na ogromnym stadionie Harry, Hermiona i Weasleyowie zasiadają w loży honorowej. Zastają tam domową skrzatkę o imieniu Mrużka, która zajmuje miejsce dla swojego pana. Opowiada im też o Zgredku, któremu wolność uderzyła do głowy, ponieważ żąda zapłaty za swoja pracę. Jakiś czas później przybywa Korneliusz Knot oraz rodzina Malfoyów. W końcu dociera tam również Ludo Bagman, który pełni funkcję komentatora. Widowisko zaczyna się od występów maskotek obu drużyn. Następnie na boisku pojawiają się gracze wraz z sędzim i gra się rozpoczyna. Po brawurowej akcji jednego z zawodników, Irlandia prowadzi dziesięć do zera. Gra nabiera tempa i staje się coraz bardziej brutalna. Gdy Irlandczycy prowadzą już sto trzydzieści do dziesięciu, gracze obu drużyn pozbywają się wszelkich hamulców, co skutkuje w kilku rzutach karnych dla Irlandii. Nagle Lynch, irlandzki szukający, nurkuje. Krum leci tuż za nim, oboje nabierają prędkości i Lynch z całej siły uderza w ziemię. Krum wzbija się w powietrze, w ręku trzyma znicza. Wygrywa jednak Irlandia wynikiem sto siedemdziesiąt do stu sześćdzeisięciu. Następuje uroczyste wręczenie pucharu. Mroczny Znak Wśród radosnych śpiewów i okrzyków, czarodzieje wracają do namiotów i kładą się spać. W środku nocy jednak, Harry i inni zostają raptownie wybudzeni w środku nocy. Słychać wrzaski i tupot nóg. Pan Weasley nakazuje najmłodszym czarodziejom ukryć się w lesie, a wraz z nim zostają Bill, Charlie i Percy. Po drodze Harry dostrzega tłum zamaskowanych i zakapturzonych czarodziejów sunących przed siebie z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. przewracają napotkane po drodze namioty, a nad nimi unoszą się cztery postacie - rodzina mugola Robertsa, właściciela pola kempingowego - ośmieszane i poniżane przez swoich oprawców. Ministerstwo wkracza do akcji, ale boi się użyć zaklęć, które sprawiłyby, że Robertsowie spadną na ziemię. W lesie Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że zgubił różdżkę. Młodzi czarodzieje docierają na małą polankę i tam siadają. Nagle pośród drzew słyszą czyjeś kroki, rozglądają się wokół siebie, lecz nikogo nie spostrzegają. Do ich uszu dociera głos wypowiadający zaklęcie i na niebie pojawia się czaszka, jakby utkana z gwiazd, a spomiędzy jej szczęk wysuwa się wąż. Wszędzie wokół słychać wrzaski paniki. Hermiona podrywa się do ucieczki, tłumacząc, że to co zobaczyli, to Mroczny Znak, znak Voldemorta. W tym momencie wokół nich pojawiają się czarodzieje z Ministerstwa miotając zaklęciami oszałamiającymi. Jednym z nich jest Bartemiusz Crouch, który oskarża trójkę młodych czarodziejów o wyczarowanie Znaku. W tym czasie Amos Diggory znajduje za drzewami bezwładną Mrużkę, skrzatkę pana Croucha. Twierdzi, ze stworzenie miało w ręku różdżkę. Postanawia więc przywrócić jej świadomość i zapytać o przebieg wydarzeń. skrzatka zaprzecza jakoby miała cokolwiek wspólnego z wyczarowaniem Znaku. Bartemiusz Crouch idzie jeszcze raz przeczesać las, ale niczego nie znajduje. W różdżce trzymanej przez pana Diggory'ego, Harry rozpoznaje swoją własność. Podejrzenie znów pada na Harry`ego, jednak oskarżyciel szybko zdaje sobie sprawę z absurdalności swoich zarzutów i próbuje wymusić na Mrużce przyznanie się do winy. Pan Crouch odbiera to jako atak na swoją osobę, gdyż takie oskarżenia sugerują, że to on nauczył skrzata czarnomagicznego zaklęcia. Mimo wszystko postanawia ukarać Mrużkę za nieposłuszeństwo przez zwolnienie jej ze służby. Czarodzieje zaczynają się rozchodzić. Hermiona jest bardzo przejęta losem skrzata, ale pokornie wraca z panem Weasleyem i innymi do namiotu. Tam streszczają przebieg zdarzeń pozostałym, a z relacji Billa wynika, że wszyscy z zamaskowanego tłumu zdeportowali się zaraz po pojawieniu się Mrocznego Znaku. Pada podejrzenie, że byli to zwolennicy Voldemorta, nazywający siebie śmierciożercami. Po zakończeniu rozmowy wszyscy kładą się spać, a Harry znów myśli o swojej bolącej bliźnie. Chaos w Ministerstwie Magii Czarodzieje już od rana udają się do swoich domów. W Norze, pani Weasley z ulgą wita swoja rodzinę całą i zdrową. Opowiada o artykule autorstwa Rity Skeeter, który ukazał się w Proroku Codziennym. Zarzuca on działaczom Ministerstwa Magii nieudolność i ignorancję. Tuż po śniadaniu Percy i pan Weasley udają się do Ministerstwa, aby pomóc w wyjaśnieniu sprawy. Harry w końcu mówi Hermionie i Ronowi o kłopotach z blizną. Zwierza się też z niepokoju o los Syriusza. Przez następny tydzień Percy i pan Weasley pracują od rana do wieczora. Okazuje się, że dziennikarka wciąż czyha na potknięcia Ministerstwa i chce wyciągnąć na światło dzienne historię Berty Jorkins - czarownicy, która zaginęła jakiś czas temu, a nikt jeszcze nie wyruszył by ją odnaleźć. W pociągu do Hogwartu Następnego ranka młodzi czarodzieje docierają na dworzec pośród obfitego deszczu. Odprowadzają ich pani Weasley, Bill i Charlie i znów wywiązuje się rozmowa o czymś, co ma się odbyć w Hogwarcie. W pociągu przyjaciół odwiedza Malfoy, który jak zwykle naigrywa się z Rona. Kiedy docierają na miejsce, wciąż szaleje okropna ulewa. Turniej Trójmagiczny Wszyscy uczniowie są radzi, że mogą się znaleźć w Wielkiej Sali, gdzie jest o wiele cieplej niż na zewnątrz. Harry z przejęciem obserwuje Ceremonię Przydziału, ale cieszy się kiedy dobiega ona końca i może przystąpić do jedzenia. Hermiona dowiaduje się, że suto zastawione stoły są dziełem skrzatów domowych i rezygnuje z dalszego jedzenia. Po zakończeniu posiłku, Albus Dumbledore oznajmia, że w tym roku nie będzie rozgrywek o Puchar Quidditcha z powodu pewnego ważnego wydarzenia. Nie dane jest mu jednak dokończyć wypowiedzi, bo drzwi otwierają się z hukiem i wkracza mężczyzna mający drewnianą nogę i magiczne oko. To Alastor Moody, emerytowany auror, który ma pełnić obowiązki nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią. Przedstawiwszy nowego profesora, Albus Dumbledore informuje, że w tym roku w Hogwarcie odbędzie się Turniej Trójmagiczny, w którym udział wezmą jeszcze dwie inne szkoły magii - Beauxbatons i Durmstrang. Niezależny sędzia wybierze jednego reprezentanta z każdej szkoły i zmierzą sięe oni z trzema zadaniami. Uczestniczy muszą mieć jednak ukończone siedemnaście lat. Zawody potrwają od października do końca roku szkolnego. Po zakończeniu uczty, podekscytowani uczniowie udają się do swoich dormitoriów. Szalonooki Moody Kiedy następnego dnia po lekcjach, Harry, Hermiona i Ron udają się na kolację, drogę zachodzi im Draco Malfoy. Odczytuje im artykuł z Proroka Codziennego szkalujący pana Weasleya. Wywiązuje się kłótnia, a kiedy troje czarodziejów odwraca się by odejść, Malfoy rzuca w ich kierunku zaklęcie. Urok mija Harry'ego o cal, ale profesor Moody, który był świadkiem tej sytuacji, w przypływie gniewu zamienia Malfoya w tchórzofretkę. Następnie miota "zwierzęciem" na wszystkie strony i strofuje je za atakowanie osób odwróconych do niego plecami. W porę nadciąga jednak profesor McGonagall i transmutuje fretkę z powrotem w Malfoya. Tłumaczy również Moody'emu, że w Hogwarcie nie stosuje się takich kar. Harry, Ron i Hermiona odchodzą zwijając się ze śmiechu. Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne Cała klasa z niecierpliwością oczekuje pierwszych w tym roku zajęć z obrony przed czarną magią. Kiedy lekcja w końcu się rozpoczyna, Moody każe im pochować książki. Ma zamiar zapoznać ich z Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi, bo uważa, że muszą wiedzieć jak działają i jakie są ich skutki. Zamierza rzucić każde z nich na przyniesione ze sobą pająki. Pierwsze ze złowrogich zaklęć jakie poznają to Imperius, które daje czarodziejowi całkowitą kontrolę nad poczynaniami drugiej osoby lub istoty. Kolejne to Cruciatus, zadające ofierze potworny ból. Punktem kulminacyjnym było użycie przez Moody'ego zaklęcia Avada Kedavra, powodującego śmierć. Po lekcji podekscytowani uczniowie wymieniają komentarze na temat jej przebiegu. Harry odbiera to nieco inaczej - od jednego z tych zaklęć zginęli jego rodzice. W jeszcze gorszym stanie jest jednak Neville, który stoi samotnie pod ścianą z wyrazem przerażenia na twarzy. Harry, Hermiona i Ron wdają się z nim w rozmowę chcąc podnieść go na duchu, ale w tym momencie pojawia się profesor Moody, który zaprasza chłopca na herbatę. Po kolacji Harry i Ron chcą zabrać się za odrabianie pracy domowej z wróżbiarstwa. W pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru widzą Nevilla pochłoniętego lekturą dotyczącą magicznych roślin wodnych, pożyczoną od Moody'ego. Przyjaciele zabierają się do pracy i zaczynają zmyślać swoje horoskopy. Przy tym zajęciu zastaje ich Hermiona, która ma zamiar założyć Stowarzyszenie Walki o Emancypację Skrzatów Zniewolonych (WESZ) i gorąco namawia chłopców, aby się do niej przyłączyli. Harry i Ron zgadzają się na to, dla świętego spokoju, a gdy Hermiona przedstawia im główne cele organizacji, nadlatuje Hedwiga. Przynosi list od Syriusza, który pisze, że natychmiast wraca na północ. Twierdzi, że wiadomość o bliźnie Harry'ego jest ostatnią z dziwnych pogłosek, jakie od niego docierają. Obiecuje wkrótce ponownie nawiązać kontakt ze swym chrześniakiem. Harry jest jeszcze bardziej zaniepokojony, uważa, że niepotrzebnie pisał Syriuszowi o swojej dolegliwości i martwi się o jego dalsze losy. Beauxbatons i Durmstrang Z rana Harry wysyła list do Syriusza, w którym stwierdza, że ból blizny musiał być tylko złudzeniem i nie ma sensu, by ten wracał. Po południu w sali wejściowej pojawia się ogłoszenie informujące, że trzydziestego października do Hogwartu przybędzą delegacje Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons, a na ich cześć zostanie wydana uczta powitalna. Przez cały tydzień trwają więc w zamku gruntowne porządki i czuć, nieco napiętą, atmosferę oczekiwania. Trzydziestego października po śniadaniu, Harry otrzymuje odpowiedź od Syriusza, w której pisze, że wrócił do kraju i dobrze się ukrył. Prosi również, aby Harry donosił mu o wszystkim co się dzieje w Hogwarcie. Kiedy zbliża się godzina osiemnasta, opiekunowie domów ustawiają uczniów przed zamkiem, gdzie trwają nerwowe spekulacje na temat tego, w jaki sposób goście przybędą na miejsce. W końcu na niebie pojawia się olbrzymi powóz z delegacją z Beauxbatons, a chwilę później z jeziora wyłania się statek z Durmstrangu. Z pierwszego swoich uczniów wyprowadza niezwykle wysoka kobieta - madame Maxime, z drugiego zaś Igor Karkarow, a w jednym z jego podopiecznych wszyscy rozpoznają Wiktora Kruma. Czara Ognia W Wielkiej Sali następuje oficjalne powitanie gości przez Dumbledore'a. W trakcie uczty do stołu prezydialnego dosiadają się Ludo Bagman i Bartemiusz Crouch. Po zakończeniu posiłku, Dumbledore prosi o wniesienie szkatuły, w której znajduje się Czara Ognia. To właśnie do niej uczniowie maja wrzucać swoje nazwiska i to ona wybierze w Noc Duchów trójkę reprezentantów. Aby powstrzymać od udziału w turnieju osoby mające poniżej siedemnastu lat, wokół Czary zostanie nakreślona Linia Wieku. Potencjalni kandydaci mają więc całą noc na podjęcie decyzji. Przez cały następny dzień uczniowie Hogwartu w napięciu obserwują kto zgłasza się do turnieju. Harry, Hermiona i Ron odwiedzają Hagrida, a gdy zbliża się godzina osiemnasta, cała czwórka udaje się na ucztę w Noc Duchów. Gdy wieczerza dobiega końca, wszyscy w zniecierpliwieniu czekają na ogłoszenie nazwisk reprezentantów. Wreszcie płomienie Czary zmieniają kolor na czerwony i wylatuje z nich skrawek papieru, z którego wynika, że reprezentantem Durmstrangu będzie Wiktor Krum. Chłopak mija stół nauczycielski i wedle zaleceń, wchodzi do przyległej komnaty. Płomienei znów czerwienieją i okazuje się, że Beauxbatons reprezentować będzie Fleur Delacour, która także znika za bocznymi drzwiami. Wreszcie decyzją Czary, reprezentantem Hogwartu będzie Cedrik Diggory. Albus Dumbledore gratuluje wybranym, ale płomienie Czary Ognia znowu zabarwiają się czerwienią, a na wyrzuconej z nich kartce widnieje nazwisko: Harry Potter. Czworo reprezentantów Harry nie może uwierzyć w to, co się dzieje. Przywoływany przez Dubmledore'a udaje się jednak do komnaty, w której znajduje się już pozostaąła trójka. Chwilę później wkracza tam także Ludo Bagman i wyjaśnia co zaszło. Nastepnie zjawiają się Dumbledore, Crouch, Karkarow, Olimpia Maxime i Snape. Pozostali dyrektorzy żądają wyjaśnień. Harry zapewnia, ze nie wrzucił swego nazwiska do Czara Ognia ani nie poprosił o to żadnego ze starszych uczniów. Karkarow zwraca się więc z prośbą o rozwiązanie sporu do Croucha i Bagmana. Crouch, że wszystkich wybranych wiąże magiczny kontrakt i Harry musi przejść przez wszystkie trzy zadania. Następnie informuje, że pierwsze z nich sprawdzi odwagę uczestników. Będą oni uzbrojeni tylko w różdżki i nie wolno im prosić o pomoc ani takowej przyjąć. Gdy Harry wraca do pokoju wspólnego, Gryfoni są wniebowzięci. Młody czarodziej szybko udaje się jednak do swojego dormitorium. Przerażony zaistniałą sytuacją oczekuje wsparcia od Rona. Ten jest przekonany, że Harry w tajemnicy przed nim znalazł jakiś sposób na przekroczenie Linii Wieku i ma mu za złe, że nic mu o tym nie powiedział. Sprawdzanie różdżek Następnego ranka Hermiona zabiera Harry'ego na rozmowę. Tłumaczy mu, że Ron obraził się na niego, bo jest zwyczajnie zazdrosny. Nakazuje mu również napisać do Syriusza, co Harry robi z pewnymi oporami. Pozostali uczniowie nie podzielają entuzjazmu Gryfonów. W trakcie jednej z coraz bardziej uporczywych lekcji eliksirów, Harry zostaje zaprowadzony na ceremonie sprawdzania różdżek. Przedtem jednak Rita Skeeter zmusza go do udzielenia wywiadu dla Proroka Codziennego. Wreszcie nadchodzi Albus Dumbledore wraz z panem Ollivanderem. Oględziny różdżek uczestników turnieju wypadają pomyślnie - wszystkie są w pełni sprawne. Gdy wieczorem Harry wraca do swojego dormitorium, zastaje tam sowę z listem od swego ojca chrzestnego. Pyta on czy Harry mógłby zostać sam przy kominku w wierzy Gryffindoru o pierwszej w nocy dwudziestego drugiego listopada i nakazuje aby był czujny. Rogogon węgierski Po opublikowaniu artykułu Rity Skeeter Harry przeżywa jeszcze większe katusze niż dotychczas. Większość zamieszczonych tam informacji jest zmyślona i ośmiesza Harry'ego. Zwłaszcza Ślizgoni maja z tego ogromną uciechę. W dodatku młoidy czarodziej wciąż nie odzywa się do Rona. W sobotę przed pierwszym zadaniem Hermiona namawia Harry'ego na wizytę w Hogsmeade. Czarodziej się zgadza, ale pod warunkiem, że będzie miał na sobie pelerynę-niewidkę. Na miejscu udają się do Trzech Mioteł, gdzie gawędzą już Hagrid i Moody. Gdy zbierają się do wyjścia, Moody, który najwyraźniej widzi przez peleryny-niewidki, spostrzega Harry'ego. Obaj podchodzą więc do jego stolika. Hagrid po cichu prosi Harry'ego, by spotkał się z nim o północy i koniecznie był w swojej pelerynie. Młody czarodziej stosuje się do polecenia Hagrida i około północy zjawia się w jego chacie. Olbrzym nakazuje mu podążać za nim. Po chwili dołącza do nich jeszcze madame Maxime. Gdy są już daleko poza skrajem Zakazanego Lasu, Harry dostrzega to, co Hagrid chciał mu pokazać. Są to cztery dorosłe smoki. Przy ich poskramianiu obecny jest Charlie, brat Rona. Wyjaśnia, że każdy z uczestników turnieju prawdopodobnie będzie musiał przejść koło jednej bestii. Harry jest wstrząśnięty i pośpiesznie wraca do zamku na spotkanie z Syriuszem. Po drodze wpada jednak na Karkarowa, ale udaje mu się uniknąć bycia zauważonym. W pokoju wspólnym nie czeka długo. W chwilę po tym jak opada na fotel, w kominku spostrzega głowę Syriusza. Podczas rozmowy ostrzega on Harry'ego przed Karkarowem, który był ongiś śmierciożercą. Syriusz ma mu przekazać także sposób na poradzenie sobie ze smokiem, ale Harry słyszy zbliżające się kroki i każe mu znikać. Do pokoju wspólnego wchodzi Ron. Miedzy chłopcami wywiązuje się kolejna kłótnia. Harry kładzie się spać w nienajlepszym humorze. Pierwsze zadanie Harry zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, Cedrik nie wie co go czeka w pierwszym zadaniu, w przeciwieństwie do Kruma i Fleur, którzy zapewne zostali już powiadomieni przez swoich dyrektorów. Postanawia więc go ostrzec, a kiedy to robi pojawia się profesor Moody i zabiera go do swojego gabinetu. Tam radzi Harry'emu, aby do wykonania zadania wykorzystał swój talent do latania i użył jakiegoś prostego zaklęcia by zdobyć miotłę. Kiedy stamtąd wychodzi, prosi Hermionę o pomoc w nauce zaklęcia przywołującego. Nadchodzi dzień pierwszego zadania i Harry zostaje zaprowadzony do specjalnego namiotu, gdzie trwają przygotowania reprezentantów. Gdy wszyscy czworo znają już instrukcje, losują figurki smoków, z którymi będą musieli się zmierzyć. Harry'emu przypada niezwykle niebezpieczny Rogogon Węgierski. Radzi sobie jednak bardzo dobrze i w efektowny sposób wykrada bestii złote jajo. Gdy po pojedynku udaje się opatrzyć lekkie zranirnie, do namiotu pierwszej pomocy wbiegają Ron i Hermiona. Oboje mu gratulują, a Ron przeprasza za swoje wcześniejsze zachowanie. Po ogłoszeniu wyników okazuje się, że Harry i Krum zajmują ex aequo pierwsze miejsce w klasyfikacji. Młody czarodziej dowiaduje się także, że wewnątrz złotego jaja znajduje się zagadka, którą musi rozwiązać, aby dowiedzieć się czego będzie dotyczyło kolejne zadanie. Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych Harry, Ron i Hermiona wysyłają do Syriusza wiadomość dotyczącą wyniku pierwszej próby. W pokoju wspólnym wszyscy gryfoni świętują sukces Harry'ego i namawiają go do otworzenia złotego jaja. Jak się okazuje, jajo wyje niemiłosiernie, a w dodatku nikt nie ma pojęcia co to znaczy. Hermiona dowiaduje się od Freda gdzie znajduje się hogwardzka kuchnia. Podczas jednej z grudniowych lekcji opieki nad magicznymi stworzeniami, czarodzieje wciąż muszą zajmować się dziwacznymi i niebezpiecznymi Sklątkami Tylnowybuchowymi. W najmniej odpowiednim momencie zjawia się Rita Skeeter i umawia się z Hagridem na wywiad. Gdy Harry i Ron wracają z wróżbiarstwa, Hermiona zaciąga ich do kuchni. Ku zdumieniu Harry'ego spotykają tam Zgredka, który jest teraz zatrudniony przez Dumbledore'a i otrzymuje regularną pensję. W Hogwarcie obecna jest także Mrużka. Skrzatka jest w stanie załamania nerwowego i wciąż nie może się pogodzić z tym, że została zwolniona przez Croucha. Nieoczekiwane zadanie Bal Rewelacje Rity Skeeter Jajo i oko Drugie zadanie Powrót Łapy Szaleństwo pana Croucha Sen Myślodsiewnia Trzecie zadanie Ciało, krew i kość Śmierciożercy ''Priori incantatem'' Veritaserum Drogi się rozchodzą Początek Rozdziały # Dom Riddle'ów (The Riddle House) # Blizna (The Scar) # Zaproszenie (The Invitation) # Do Nory! (Back to the Burrow) # Magiczne Dowcipy Weasley'ów (Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes) # Świstoklik (The Portkey) # Bagman i Crouch (Bagman and Crouch) # Finał mistrzostw świata w Quidditchu (The Quidditch World Cup) # Mroczny Znak (The Dark Mark) # Chaos w Ministerstwie Magii (Mayhem at the Ministry) # W pociągu do Hogwartu (Aboard the Hogwarts Express) # Turniej Trójmagiczny (The Triwizard Tournament) # Szalonooki Moody (Mad-Eye Moody) # Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne (The Unforgivable Curses) # Beauxbatons i Durmstrang (Beauxbatons and Durmstrang) # Czara Ognia (The Goblet of Fire) # Czworo reprezentantów (The Four Champions) # Sprawdzanie różdżek (The Weighing of the Wands) # Rogogon węgierski (The Hungarian Horntail) # Pierwsze zadanie (The First Task) # Front Wyzwolenia Skrzatów Domowych (The House-Elf Liberation Front) # Nieoczekiwane zadanie (The Unexpected Task) # Bal (The Yule Ball) # Rewelacje Rity Skeeter (Rita Skeeter's Scoop) # Jajko i oko (The Egg and the Eye) # Drugie zadanie (The Second Task) # Powrót Łapy (Padfoot Returns) # Szaleństwo pana Croucha (The Madness of Mr Crouch) # Sen (The Dream) # Myślodsiewnia (The Pensieve) # Trzecie zadanie (The Third Task) # Ciało, krew i kość (Flesh, Blood and Bone) # Śmierciożercy (The Death Eaters) # Priori incantatem (Priori incantatem) # Veritaserum (Veritaserum) # Drogi się rozchodzą (The Parting of the Ways) # Początek (The Beginning) Harry Potter i czara ognia